deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leon VS Frank/@comment-30574734-20180502211324/@comment-31355441-20180503183247
"Frank has edge in strength seeing as how whatever Leon can do Frank can do a little bit better...Leon can kick or punch heads so hard they explode Frank can do that AND back flip kick heads straight off there body AND karate chop heads clean off...Plus he can pull the insides out of a zombie, cult members, or trained soliders wearing kevlar with ease...Plus comparing Franks Suplex to Leons Suplex Franks throws them much farther (Going off DR1 and RE4)" Tbh i don't really agree with this one, yes Frank got load shit of moves in his bag buuuuut so does leon, Leon can't just punch and kick he can do a roundhouse kick, and do a move called "Belly-to-Belly" in wich Leon grabs a Ganado enemy and lifts their body over his. This results in Leon falling backwards to the floor and the Ganado suffering a head injury (just get his head blown up) he also got a list of moves in RE6 (i don't really know their names, so you gotta play the game to see them), anyway if that's not enough, here's the thing Leon has already fought people with super strength, people like Chris (whom punched a boulder), he was able to Withstand and dodge his brute force in RE6 (you can search it up in youtube). "Durability is ALL frank...Frank can take being impaled on a meat hook and sliced over and over then just got off and walk away...Frank can take missiles point blank from helicopters, punches from exo-suits, hits from the giant carnival robot in DR2OTR, bites and tackles from evo zombies, and Punches from a huge dude with 2 impact hammers...Leon can be killed by thrown sythes, suicide bombers, thrown knives, and wolves...Gonna give him credit for surviving being squeezed and thrown by mutant glenn but it doesnt change the fact that a bunch of things that kill leon frank survives superior versions of with miniumal injurys..." uhh... Dude, did you even play RE4 For so long, Leon survived a lot of shit and i mean A L O T things like being burned with acid (Navistador), impaled (when he fought Sadler at the end of RE4, there's an attack when Sadler imaple you with one of his tentacles and leon survive it), he also survived a rocket luncher point blank, the fact that he gets killed by "thrown sythes, suicide bombers, thrown knives, and wolves" are just pure game mechanics because you got a time limit to avoide those attacks. also Leon survived attacks from tougher enemies "Experience is a tie and so is determination...But Unpredictability is also all Frank (To an extreme)...After years of fighting Zombies, Mutants, and Serious Maniacs with conquer the world plans would you really expect some guy to put a servobot mask on your head then suplex you into a pile of zombies before throwing a grenade football at you then taking a picture while walking away drinking orange juice...No...No you wouldnt..." bro, that's a part of frank's character it's just "comedic" it's not supposed to be taken seriously Frank is more of the "funny guy" he doen't take shit seriously, while Leon is more of the serious guy that wants to keep his shit together anyway, this is a close battle Frank's weapons and gears would indeed give him a huge advantage to win, but leon's Speed, reaction time, agility, reflex, suplex, and being able to withstand superhuman strength is gonna give him the upperhand to win, but if Death battle decide to use "Composite" Frank then yes, Frank is gonna win, but if not then Leon win...